


Disillusionment

by ConceptualHorizons



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptualHorizons/pseuds/ConceptualHorizons
Summary: You don't get me high anymore.





	Disillusionment

**Author's Note:**

> My Dearest Reader,
> 
> Isn't it funny when and where inspiration can strike? Those moments which catch us by surprise are always pleasant and fleeting.
> 
> The plot for this particular fic was one such moment. One line in a song was all it took, and the following was born. It is absolutely silly and was quite a bit of fun to write. 
> 
> Be forewarned: In my daily life I wield curses like an art form, thus this particular work is a bit on the heavier side of four letter words. /laugh. Also, all mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> So what are you waiting for? Dive in, read on, get lost.. have an adventure.
> 
> Yours Always,  
> C. Horizons

“You’ll find it if you follow me… Oh the Bliss, Oh the Bliss…”

_ Click. _

“Man, I told you none of that Peggie shit.”

You laugh and toss a look over your shoulder, “Every single time we liberate one of these damned cultist’s vehicles all the radio spews is ‘Peggie shit.’ You  **do** realized that I have zero control over that?” Arching an eyebrow, arm resting on the steering wheel, you turn back and face the darkness consideringly. “Besides, the Bliss one is not  _ so _ bad really… hell, even  _ Set Those Sinners Free _ and  _ Oh John _ are catchy come to think of it. Where  **is** your objectivity Shark?” 

Flicking on the truck’s headlights, a grin tugs blithely at the corners of your mouth. It seems as if prodding a response from Charlemagne was fast becoming one of your favorite distractions. Behind you the sound of a slight shift on polyester was all the warning provided before you felt a gentle smack on the back of your head.

“Those fucks have no taste in the finer musical types available for consumption.”

“Like disco?” you shoot back, turning the truck towards Drubman’s Marina with a smirk. The look of warning you caught in the rearview was just enough to have you gracefully back off.. for the moment. “Alright, fair enough. I get where you’re coming from Sharky. I mean, what I wouldn’t give for some metal or hell, even real blues. Wanna place bets that Daddy Broseph forbade anything with a serious beat? It’s all acoustic guitars, twangs, and dull rhythms.. You can just picture them singing by fires, high as kites, and holding hands.”

Sharky snorted a guffaw, “Kum-fuckin’-baya. No shit.. With their very own Mary Jane to head it all. Free drugs yo.”

You giggled and rounded a turn with precision, velocity held at a steady 60 MPH. Speed limits? Please. You  _ are _ the law. 

A strangled gasp reached your ears from the backseat. “Ya know Andretti, if I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t let you drive. You scare the shit outta me.”

“Mmm, yes, but have you died Shark?” Your pointed gaze met his in the mirror. 

“Not yet…

“Exactly.”

“... though a heart attack seems likely.”

You chose to ignore that little barb, “Anyway, begging backseat drivers can’t be choosy now can they?”

Whatever response he would have tossed your way was cut short.

“FUCK CHICA!! LOOK OUT!!!”

Your foot stomped the brakes, the immediate cessation of movement kicking dust and gravel behind you as the bed of the truck skidded for purchase. Going from the artful navigation of a mountain pass to fishtailing abruptly had not been on your list of things to do tonight, if ever. As a matter of fact that particular stunt would have fallen almost at the top of a do not fucking do this list, right under the commandment: do NOT sleep with any of the Seeds. (Why you even needed a list to remind you not to do that should have been alarming on its own.) 

Heartbeat faltering to an almost complete stop, you turn in our seat to check on your best friend. 

“Shark!! You okay?!”

He nodded, a bit dazed, and you turned to search the rearview for what caused his panic. Nothing.. Nada… zero. No animal, no pothole, no Peggie.. Nothing. You unbuckled, climbing down from the truck with Sharky right behind you. Maybe you hit something? No, even that seemed off to you considering that you were pretty damn sure hitting something would have caused one hell of a thump. You glanced quizzically at a decidedly confused pyro, eyebrow quirked.

“Man.. I know I saw Faith standing in the road. Right, fucking, there…” he pointed to the side of the lane where the curve dropped down to a steep slope.

Nothing seemed to have been disturbed, the tall grass waving eerily in the illumination from the headlights.

“Mhm. Did you happen to spend too much time in a field of those flowers?”

It was a valid question. Two vast Bliss fields had surrounded the entrance to a random prepper’s stash Sharky had managed to catch wind of. Working to gain entry was not the easiest of tasks and it had taken longer than you would have liked. Unfortunately, those damn things were potent to most people. 

You stooped to check all tires, leaving Charlamagne to stare in confusion and a little embarrassment. 

“Nah man, you know I ain’t into that shit.”

Trying to lighten the mood you offer a genuine smile and a warm tone, “Right Mr. “higher than a giraffe in Jamaica.” 

The change in your voice and demeanor seemed to work. Sharky’s face lost its pinched look and his shoulders dropped back into their relaxed position. His eyes met yours, and you winked reassuringly as you stood up.

Everything as a-okay.

Heart rate back to its normal tread you turned on a booted heel, breeze caressing your skin, when an unexpected cloud of powder stung your eyes and made you cough. You waved your hand frantically in front of your face in hopes of clearing your vision, annoyance thrumming through your body. 

_ ‘Every.Single.Time!!!’ _

“Welcome to the Bliss,” a saccharin voice lilted, giggling musically.

Well fuck. Everything had been going so well too.

  
  


_ ‘Sharky!’ _

This was the first thing you thought once your vision cleared and you were able to suck in a breath of fresh air. Once more you were in a field of Bliss, but this time Faith did not have the advantage. As luck would have it she chose a particular field that was close to your original destination: Drubman’s. Now you just needed to find Sharky and get the hell out of here.

_ ‘Faith is in for a little bit of a surprise.’ _

“Charlemagne…. Victor….Boshaw!!!” 

Your voice was clear, steady, and loud. It was dark, the white flowers seeming to glow in the moonlight, and all around you was silence.. Frozen, ears straining to catch the slightest of sounds, you finally heard a small shuffle to your right. It had to be him.

_ ‘Where was a flashlight when you needed one?’ _

Crouching low, you slowly made you way to where the sound originated.

“You have to have Faith….” breathy and trying for innocent, Faith’s voice echoed around you coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Her obvious facade set your teeth on edge, grating like nails on a chalkboard. 

You didn’t have time for this bullshit.

Hitting a small clearing amidst the seemingly endless fields of cloying flowers, you almost fell right on top of Sharky. He was sprawled out on his back, making… a fucking Bliss angel while giggling?! 

“Chica! There you are. Man this shit is good! I had no idea.”

“Right, well, you know, that’s the concentrated powder for you. Tinkerbell has her own special stash. Pure I’m sure.”

Sharky sat up laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks, “Tinkerbell. I like that. Think this shit will make me fly if I believe hard enough?”

You hooked your arm through one of his, tugging up none too gently. “Nooooo… No I do not and if you start singing John’s praises I will leave you here.”

He gracelessly rose to his feet, swaying unsteadily. “ Oh John! BOLD AND BRAVE!”

“I mean it Shark. I  **will** leave you here.”

He snickered and sneezed, stumbling into your side, “Man no fun. Don’t kill the buzz or Tinkerbell will be one pissed off pixie. Speakin’ of… where is she?”

“Ever heard the saying speak of the devil and he doth appear? Yeah, don’t do that.” you muttered close to his ear, eyes darting around expectantly. 

Of course it was too little too late.

A ghostly titter announced her presence before she stepped out from a nearby patch of flowers. Walking was much less impressive than when she grew wings and flew. Either Faith was falling down on the job, or this was your new reaction to the Bliss: disillusionment. By now you knew your role and what was expected of you, so you shrugged into the performance like it was an old jacket.

_ ‘And, ACTION!’ _

Your eyes widened and took on a dream like quality as you turned to face Faith, staring in wonder. 

“Woah man.. She’s like… glowing and …kinda hot.”

You blinked slowly, fighting the urge to elbow Sharky in the ribs. Oh, how you wanted to try to wake him from his fascination with Cocaine Jane here.

Faith smiled benevolently, yet it never quite reached her eyes. “I know you have heard stories about me. That I am a Liar… a manipulator..”

Sharky jumped to attention, “No way man. No way! You’re too nice to be any of that shit.”

You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes.

Faith’s smile altered, the edges becoming hardened and sharp. No longer were her lips inviting others to share in a moment of affected friendship. It seemed as if she did not like her little speech being interrupted. To her credit she kept up the act, reaching out and taking Sharky’s hands.

“Thank you Charlemagne.” she breathed.

It was as if the sun had come out and the Heavens had opened based on his facial expression. You tamped down the hostility and strove for blazed as best you could.

“Hey, Shark, you know, there is something I have always wondered…Faith, how do you keep in touch with the Seeds? I mean, you never carry a radio…’

Sharky blinked, then cracked that smirk you were familiar with. His curiosity was piqued.

_ ‘Come on man, focus Shark…’ _

“Got a point there Dep.” he conceded as he cocked his head to the side, studying the Herald, “How DO you talk to them?”

Faith, thrown by the turn in conversation, skipped back dropping her hold on Sharky.

“E...excuse me?”

Taking a step towards her, you reach out a hand and gently tug at the hair framing her face. 

_ ‘Time to lay it on thick..’ _

“Is it ESP? Or are you able to send a signal like a radio?”

She leaned her head back, hair falling from your grasp.

“I don’t see…”

You almost laughed at the role reversal. Faith had become the skittish prey. 

Leaning in you raised your voice mockingly, its lilt covering the small distance, “John are you there???... Jacob??....”

Sharky piped in, “Jingleheimer Schmidt?!”

_ ‘Yes! There he was!’ _

You busted into a genuinely surprised laugh, before recovering your focus. 

“Can they hear me Faith? If they can’t, think you could pass on a message? You know, Jacob is pretty fucking stunning. I would love a little of his time… well, that is,  **if** you could arrange it.”

Faith took another bare-footed step backwards. This was not at all what she was expecting.

“Jacob?!” she spluttered in fear and incomprehension.

Sharky cut her off again, “Are you fuckin’ serious chica? JACOB?!”

You giggled, “What? He’s interesting. I mean if you prefer, John is also rather sexy.”

Shark was starting to look a bit green around the gills and Faith was gaping now. “Dep, have you finally lost it?! I mean damn, how high  **are** you?”

You almost laughed as Faith nodded in agreement.

“You mean you’ve never noticed Faith?”

You took another step towards her, backing her up even further… good. Almost to the edge of the Bliss field.

To be honest, you were rather surprised that she had not caught on to your act. You didn’t feel like a particularly good stage performer so every action, every word, seemed rather transparent and exaggerated. You studied the woman-child before you.

That Faith was close to panicking was evident in her every facial tick and what would prey do once cornered? Whatever it had to. Thus, once you saw her reach into a hidden pocket of her dress you knew what was coming: more of her special powder. Murmuring a quick prayer of thanks to whichever deity made sure she was not being particularly observant, you grinned.

“Looking for this?”

Her eyes darted to your outstretched hand only to find your fingers clasped around a small, muslin bag. HER bag to be exact. 

Sharky was finally starting to sober up. Each step further from the Bliss diminished its hold and that damned powder was wearing off. In your friend’s favor, he managed to put two and two together rather quickly.

“Fuck this shit. Punch that bitch.”

You smirked as you hefted the bags weight in your palm, looking down at it as if in deep consideration. 

_ ‘Fuck it.’ _

Slipping your thumb and pointer finger into the bag, you pushed the drawstring apart. Debating exactly how much to use, you shrugged and threw the whole damn thing into Faith’s face. Her reaction was instantaneous and hilarious. If you had had the time, you would have deeply appreciated the irony as she gasped in shock. Her coughing fit coupled with the desperation to clear her field of vision was delicious. Alas, these opportunities to play the badass so rarely presented themselves. You were not about to waste it.

With every last ounce of rancor you could muster, you stepped forward once again. Absently noting how the green powder had settled onto the front of that ridiculous white dress, you stooped down to her ear, making sure to enunciate every single word...

“Welcome to the Bliss… bitch.”

You drew back your fist and landed a very satisfying punch to the bridge of her nose. That simple 7 to 9 pounds of pressure completely demolished the cartilage. Faith fell to her knees, a small keen escaping her throat and you wasted no time. Grabbing Sharky’s forearm you dashed into the nearby shelter of darkened trees. 

“Holy shit! You actually did it!! You punched Faith… in the face…”

You smirked, still dragging him step for step behind you. The more distance between the two of you and the Bliss Queen, the better.

You had no choice but to stop short as Sharky fell to his knees. Gut-wrenching snorts of amusement wracked his whole body and he seemed unable to breathe.

“Then you actually said “Welcome to the Bliss, Bitch..” like we were in one of those films! Tango and Cash man! I told you!!!! Kickin’ ass….” 

“And slayin’ puss.” you finished the quote for him. Hell, if it made him happy, who were you to argue? So, you shrugged and kept picking your way through the fern covered ground, hoping he would keep up.

He did.

“Wait… wait..”

You stopped and turned to raise a brow in curiosity.

“You aren’t high are you??!! That shit didn’t fuck you up! You were able to do too much shit, notice too many details…”

His look of shock morphed into admiration.

“I don’t know why so don’t ask. All I can tell you is that whatever Bliss is, it has never hit me like it has others. Could be it’s as simple as developing some kind of resistance or maybe I was born with some type of immunity. Morphine has never worked either. Hospitals have to give me some astronomical amount simply to take an edge off of pain.”

Shark blinked, “That was either real brave or real stupid.”

“I would venture both.”

He nodded and seemed content to ponder the situation further as the two of you hiked on to Drubman’s Marina. Thirty minutes passed in relative silence when you felt his hand close around your bicep. This time there was no gentle stop, he jerked you into a panicked halt.

“Wait a damn minute! If you weren’t all wigged on the Bliss…  does that mean you actually think that shit about Jacob fucking Seed?!”

Alas, there was only so much that could go your way in one night. It seemed as if hoping he would have forgotten that little bit of information was asking too much. Did you lie behind sarcasm, tell the truth, or simply provide no conclusion and allow him his own? Your mind stumbled over itself in a blind panic and you knew it was time to act on instinct.

Smiling and standing on the tips of your booted toes, you reached up and cupped Sharky’s jaw. It was now or never. Swallowing quickly, you placed your lips against his. It was no more than a moment, a brief press of lips, and you quickly stepped back, dropping your hand back to your side.

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

That was.. ugh...Well, you didn’t KNOW what that was, but you had no time to reflect.

_ ‘Keep in character!’’ _

A quick wink into his stunned face, and you turned once more fighting the urge to run. Catching the sound of small waves lapping against a dock, you knew salvation lay ahead.

Hopefully a certain pyro would let all matters drop. His crush on Aunt Adelaide tended to make him forget everything else.

_ ‘Would wonders never cease? Saved by a crass nympho.’ _

Your musings were cut short when a sudden chirp sounded from your belt. Jumping, you glanced down in surprise. Somehow you had managed to completely forgot about the radio you carried. Its sudden resurrection after hours of silence put you on edge. 

“Ohhhhh dep-u-ty… our  _ dearest _ little sister passed along some rather interesting information. I must say I am rather...flattered.”

Your instincts proved right. This was bad… very bad. John’s honeyed voice dripped down your spine, pooling heavily in your stomach. He was oozing satisfaction and confidence beyond his normal bounds. This did not bode well. 

_ ‘That little bitch couldn’t wait to blab!’ _

Then another, deeper voice cut through the brief silence, “Pup, if you wanted to come home, all you had to do was ask.” 

You couldn’t stop the shiver in response to his velvet laced tone, goosebumps breaking out on your arms. 

“I’m waiting….”

Jacob… knew. There was no other reasonable assumption.. yet, what was even more screwed up is the simple fact you were tempted. Was it a logical response? No, of course not. The whole idea was absolutely insane. 

_ ‘Damn it!! It all came back to bite me in the ass a hell of a lot quicker than I imagined it would.’ _

“Rook? That you? What’s going on?”

_ ‘Whitehorse?!’ _

“Guuurrrll what did you say? Tell Adie!!”

Your hand floated above the two-way, debating an answer. Naturally, it was an open channel. 

_ ‘Damn, karma is a bitch.’ _

Sighing you stepped out of the woods and onto the banks of the lake. Sharky was still too caught up in the change in events to do more than stumble towards the marina. Hey, you would take your breaks where you could get ‘em. Looking out over the water you tried to roll the tension out of your shoulders. 

This had turned into one gigantic clusterfuck of a day. Was it too late to throw your hands up, tell all and sundry to fuck off and walk away? 

A purr kicked the radio on once again and you gaped incredulously at the offending object. 

_ ‘Nah, no way that was… Peaches?!’ _

That was it, the proverbial straw.

“Fuck this shit,” you muttered, unclipping the radio from your belt.

You didn’t spare the damned plastic another look as you wound back and threw it as far as you could. It sank into the depths with a resounding _ plunk _ . Far from satisfied, you dove into the cold waters of the lake, swam the short distance to a nearby boatercycle, climbed aboard and took off. 

_ ‘Not today you fucks.’ _

The small blinking light, now settling in at the bottom of the lake, was the only evidence of your little outburst. Over time, that familiar shape would cover with silt, its light fading, burying your secret tantrum with it.

If you couldn’t drown your problems, you would at least outrun them for a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration : "Break Shit" By Attila


End file.
